User blog:Sixeightyseventyone/The Luigi series
The Luigi series is a series that stars Luigi. It is made by Nintendon't (Luigi series), for the XBOX S&F. On Luigi's team there is Luigi, Daisy, Rosalina, a bunch of Dry Bones and subspecies, and normal thwomps. His enemy is Shadoo, Dark Star, and Cackletta's Soul. First game: Luigi's Dumb Adventure So this is the first game, Luigi's Dumb Adventure. In Luigi's Dumb Adventure, Shadoo put Cackletta's Soul into it's insides, and kidnapped Luigi. Shadoo turned Luigi into Mr. L, and forced him to wear a dress. Now, Daisy and Rosalina have to fight Mr. L. After Mr. L gets KOed, then he switches back to Luigi, but he can't take off the dress. Turns out that there was a glitch in Mr. L that makes the dress stick onto Luigi. Luigi can change the color of the dress, but he can't take it off. Did I mention the pets Shadoo has? it's two thowmps named n00b and 1337. They start attacking the group, and Luigi and his partners have to retreat. Shadoo also puts the Dark Star inside it's insides. Then when Luigi and Daisy were sleeping, Shadoo kidnapped them. (You can play as any of the 3 characters) Rosalina has to rescue them, only to find them turned dark by the Dark Star. She has to defeat Shadoo and Cackletta's Soul, and the Dark soul to rescue them. This takes place in the Dark Land and the Dark Kingdom. This is the only game that has Rosalina, as she went back to her Lumas in another universe... Sadly, this is the only 3D game, and the only RPG game. Second game: Super Luigi Sis. Super Luigi Sis. stands for Super Luigi Sister. The reason why is because you can be both Luigi and Daisy, but Luigi gets kidnapped more often, and Daisy never gets kidnapped. Dry Bones and subspecies help them progress them, sometimes giving them hearts, invincible stars, and invisible stars. They can ride Thwomps, helping them progress the levels. Luigi also gets dresses to wear, and with each dress, he gets new attacks. At the end, they have ot battle the same boss as last time. This is the last game with Dry Bones and subspecies, as Nintendo sued Nintendon't (Luigi series). This is somewhat between a 8bt Platformer and RPG game. Third game: Luigi Sis. Luigi and Daisy are playable in this game. Pretty much same story as before except that Thwomps replace Dry Bones as heart givers. No powerups except for the Heart is available in here. The enemy is still the same thing, and the starting is the same, ie: Luigi gets kidnapped, Shadoo changes Luigi into Mr. L, Shadoo forces Mr. L to wear a dress, glitch happens, Daisy fights Mr. L with a thwomp, and Mr. L turns back into Luigi, and Luigi wears a dress forever on, gaining new attacks afterwards. But if Daisy is not careful, Mr L will approch Daisy and kiss her, as that will mean that they will marry each other, and it's game over. Hearts give Daisy or Luigi a life, and they start with 6 lives. If they lose all of their lives, it's game over. After Luigi and Daisy rejoin together, then they marry each other and then they train. After they train, they go battle the boss again, and if they win, they win the game. 8bt Platformer. Category:Blog posts